Scooby Doo and the Undead Nightmare
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A man named Steve brought Sarah and Ben back to life and they brought the zombies to kill The Hex Girls and Scooby and the gang. Can they stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, I do not own anything in this story from Scooby doo or Red Dead Undead Nightmare.**

In the country a farm house as the gang dressed up as farm people, when a masked guy was here. He looked through the corn fields to see Shaggy and Scooby.

"Run Raggy!" Scooby yelled as he and Shaggy ran around when the masked guy started to chase them as the rest of the gang jumped in to help capture the guy in the mask.

* * *

_Scooby Doo theme song_

_Scooby Dooby Doo! where are you? we got some work to do now._

_Scooby Dooby Doo! where are you? we need some help from you now, come on Scooby Doo, I see you. Pretending you got a sliver._

_You're not in fool with me, because I can see. The way you shake and shiver, you know we got a mystery to solve you got to help us Scooby Doo, don't hold back. And Scooby Doo when you kept going you get your self a Scooby snack, don't look back._

_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? you're ready and you're willing._

_We can count on you, Scooby Doo. I know we'll catch that villain._

* * *

Scooby and Shaggy then tied the masked guy to a tree as the gang took off their costumes.

"And we'll see who this masked slasher really is." Daphne pulled off the mask to see who is was.

"Hailey Montgomery?"

"The Japanese sushi waitress?"

"I never knew it could be true." Hailey groaned "I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids."

"Well that's over and done with."

"Yeah, I am done with mysteries for one day." Fred said.

"You said that, let's wait til the police take her away while we find a place to relax."

When the gang felt the country side, a man saw a book. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Evils that are on it's way, bring me back two that can not die!" with that spell. The ghost of Sarah RavenCroft with Ben RavenCroft looked at the man.

"We're alive! I never seen the day like this."

"Now young man, what have you brought us here in this occasion?"

"I knew that the gang of mystery Inc and those Hex Girls have trapped you both in this book, and I had to free you two."

"We'll get our revenge for what they did." Sarah scoffed "They'll not get away with it this time, now I wonder how can we do that took rule the world?"

"We can always do a zombie outbreak."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"To get our revenge from what the gang has done." Ben growled "Now, I bet they're on their way to the wild west of Mexico are they?"

"That what I think they are."

"I see it all in my head, we'll have the zombies kill off the gang and we'll kill the Hex Girls once they come to us!" Sarah, the young man and Ben started to laugh with evilness within them.

The next day when the gang were on the rode they were driving to Mexico in the country side, they saw that it was in the wild west.

"Look at the towns, I knew the towns in Mexico in the wild west is like the pictures in my book about the wild west."

"You're right Velma, we're going there for a vacation."

"I wonder what will see?" Scooby was eating ice cream with Shaggy when they parked at the residence. They climbed out of the van to see a cowboy walking to them.

"Hello there, welcome to the wild west of Mexico."

"It's so nice to meet you..."

"Jack, the name is John."

"Nice to meet you John, I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo."

"It's nice to meet you all, we're very glad to have you here with us." John said as he got on his horse "There's two farm houses that are not far from here, come. I'll take you there, the two houses are close to my house." John galloped off as the gang on in the van and followed them.

When they got to the two houses that were not far from town and not too far from John's house.

"House number you have beside you is 74, your house number is 72 mine is 12."

"Thanks Jack, here's our cell numbers if you see something." Fred gave John their cell numbers in case if they're in trouble.

"I'll keep that with me at all times, thanks Fred." John replied "I better get back to work, I'll see you guys later." John then galloped off as the gang looked at the house.

"This house looks amazing."

"Come on gang, let's go check it out." Shaggy turned around to see a girl that looks like Thorn on the horse, it is thorn. She smiled at Shaggy as Shaggy smiled back as Thorn galloped off.

In the house, it was very clean.

"Looks like everything we need is in here."

"My guess is Jack must have known we were coming."

"And I wonder who owned the house next door."

"We'll have to see who lives in there when we see them." Fred said as Shaggy went to a room that has a dog bed for Scooby Doo.

"Look at this Scooby, there's a dog bed for you."

"Reah." Scooby jumped on his dog bed as Shaggy fell back on his bed.

"This is where I want to be right now, without anything that is after us."

"Raggy, look." Scooby got up and founded a note on the dresser.

"What does this say?" Shaggy looked at the note "I just found out something, but I don't know what it is. Scooby, do you know who wrote it?"

"Ruh?" Scooby looked at Shaggy confused "Ri don't know."

"Well, let's give this to Fred. It could be something's up with this place."

In the living room the gang read the note on the dresser where Scooby found.

"Who wrote it?"

"We don't know, maybe John knows who."

"We'll go ask him, he would be a great help at this."

"I have no idea on what is going on here, but maybe John knows something about this." so with the note the gang walked to Jack's house as he let them in.

"So Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby what's up?"

"John, we found this note and do you know who wrote it?" Jack took the note and read it.

"I have no idea who did, but I'll keep my eye out for more. If you find more, keep them so you can find out what's going on."

"Ok then, thanks John."

"Dad, who are those people?"

"John, why did you bring strangers in our house?"

"Abigail and Jack, these are my new friends I met today. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo."

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby then licked Jack and Abigail's faces.

"It's so nice to meet you all, we were all hearing lots of rumors. But we don't understand about what it is."

"Jinkies, sounds like a mystery."

"We'll help you solve it."

"Thanks Fred, we can all count on you." Abigail smiled at the gang.

"Now, I wonder what is going on the way the rumor is going."

"I don't know, but we've heard it from people around town."

"They warned you all." Velma replied.

"Yes they are warning new people that come here to visit too."

"Maybe we'll go take a look around town."

"Sure you can, I would like you to look at the bar. The manger said everyone went crazy in there." John replied.

"We'll go look there first, and then walk around town to see if something's not right."

"Ok gang, and be careful out there."

When the gang got to the bar they saw inside that the bar was empty.

"There's no one in here gang."

"Is it closed?"

"Like if it is, we'll go home."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"It's open, and the door is open." Daphne opened the door "So let's go in and see what's going on." so with that the gang went in the bar to see that it was empty.

"Hello? anyone home?" Velma called, but there was no one there.

"Looks like no one's here, Scoob and I will get on home." Shaggy and Scooby tried to get away when Fred and Daphne pulled them back in the bar.

"Not this time chickens, we're here to find out what is going on."

"Well ok then."

The gang looked around the bar to see a note on the bartender's desk, Velma found it.

"Guys, look at what I found."

"Another note."

"Like the one Shaggy and Scooby found earlier."

"What does it say?"

"Things went crazy here, I never knew what to do. I had to get away, but what is wrong with these people here?"

"That sounds like he or she's been here too." Daphne replied.

"Is the rumor true Fred?"

"By the looks of it, John's right."

"We'll take a look around town to see if everyone outside of the barn is ok."

"Good idea."

When the gang was walking around the town, they heard music playing.

"What's that?"

"It's music, and it's coming around the town center."

"It sounds like the Hex Girls." Shaggy said.

"Reah, Rex Rirls." Scooby replied.

"Let's go see what's going on."

When the gang go to the gazebo the Hex Girls were playing their music.

"I knew it was them, because I can tell by their music."

* * *

_I'm a Hex girl, and I'm going to put a spell on you...We're going to put a spell on you!_

* * *

The Hex Girls were finished their song when they saw the gang.

"It's you." Thorn gave Shaggy a hug and smiled.

"It's very nice to see you girls again."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're on vacation, and John was warning us about a rumor being spread."

"We've been hearing this rumor when we got here yesterday." Luna replied.

"Do you know what rumor is it?"

"Nope."

"No."

"I have no clue, but we tend to find out." Thorn pulled out a note that she got today "I found this note on my shoes this morning, I was thinking you guys would help us."

"We've been hearing about this person, he or she is writing these notes to warn us." Dusk sighed "I guess that person is warning us about something."

"And I don't like the sound of that."

"We don't either, we'll help you guys get this rumor all sorted out."

"Thanks girls, now where is your house here?"

"It's beside yours, and Thorn saw Shaggy earlier today."

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not."

"It was me, you just weren't sure."

"What does the note that you girls found say?" Shaggy asked.

"It says; blood is dripping from scars, scratches, cuts and bites from monsters. I have no clue on what they are."

"Something is going on here, and we're going to find out."

"We'll do that, even we get scared."

"Reah."

"That's more like it Shaggy, you'll be with the Hex Girls."

"So, what else do we do now?"

"There's nothing much now, we'll have to find Jack and give this note to him. And we'll find out in the morning." Fred said as he, the gang and the Hex Girls saw John on his horse galloping to them as he stopped his horse.

"Howdy all."

"Hey John, how's it going?"

"Very good, I got a call from one of the town's folk said they heard you stopped playing music. So I fought that I would come by to make sure everything's ok."

"Everything's fine John."

"I found a note on my shoes this morning, would this be included in a rumor that we're trying to find out?"

"Let me read this for a minute." John took the note from Thorn and read it "It must be about what the rumor is, we don't know what it is. But we will find out soon."

"Thanks John, we'll practice again..." Thorn then yawned.

"Someone's tired."

"We're all tired too."

"You guys better get some sleep, I've got a couple of things to do before I get myself into bed too." John replied as he galloped off.

"Who knows if the rumor is a curse or not."

"Maybe Scoob and I should stay with the Hex Girls."

"Reah, Rex Rirls."

"I think that's a great idea, so they'll let us know if something's going on."

"Ok then, we agree with the plan." Dusk agreed.

"Scoob and I will move our stuff into your house."

"Reah." Scooby replied.

Back at the houses at night Shaggy and Scooby moved into the Hex Girls's house for the night.

"Like this will be fun Scoob, Thorn is so hot."

"Reah, rot."

"Like hanging out with the other girls will be fun." SHaggy then went over to Thorn who she and the other girls were on couches.

"Hello Shaggy."

"Hey sweetheart." Shaggy sat beside Thorn "What is that on your phone?"

"It's a game."

"What game is it sweetie?"

"It's a horse game. It's called Horse life; this is where you train, breed, ride, go to shows and do lessons on your horse." Thorn replied.

"Do you girls have accounts for it?"

"Mine is Dark green horse."

"Mine is purple lady horse." Luna added "We all have accounts."

"My username is Red blooded horse."

"Those are weird usernames, but me and Scoob really like them."

"Reah." Scooby laid down on his dog bed.

"I'm going to check on the cookies." Luna said as she got up.

"Like, me and Scoob wants some too."

"I'll be sure there's some for you too." Luna then left the room.

"Thorn what I wanted to say is, you're beautiful in concerts." Scooby got up and looked out the window.

"Awww, do you really think so Shaggy?" Thorn asked "Even I have fangs and looked scary?"

"Yep, you're the most beautiful girl that I ever dated." Shaggy kissed Thorn's cheek as Scooby saw a monster from the window, he began to panic.

"Ronster! Ronster!" Scooby then jumped on Thorn.

"Scooby Doo, that hurts."

"You hurt her Scooby."

"Rorry Rhorn." Scooby said sadly.

"Like really Scooby, what is it?"

"Ronster out ride." Scooby pointed out as Thorn got up and looked out the window.

"I don't see anything Scooby."

"It was right rhere."

"Fine, I'll go take a look around outside. If you and Shaggy hear me scream, you know there's something going on." Thorn grabbed a knife and went out the front door to take a look around the house as a rain storm was happening.

"Where did Thorn go?"

"She went outside, because some dumbass dog scared the crap out of us."

"Scooby you know when you see something, you're just seeing things. We only be like you when we see it."

"Look at my cookies, they are not burned like my last batch did last week."

"They look so good Luna, don't they Scoob?"

"Reah, rookies."

"Let's have a taste of this."

"Where did Thorn go?" Luna looked around to see that Thorn was nowhere in the house to be found.

"Scooby got scared of something, so she went out to see if there is something out there scaring him." Thorn then came back in the house, her hair was wet as she looked all wet.

"Was there something out there?"

"Nope, sorry Scooby. You must have seen things, so I didn't see anything."

"See Scoob, I told you that there's nothing there." Shaggy replied, Scooby stood in the front door.

"Come on Scooby, there's nothing there."

"Yeah, let's east cookies and then get to bed." Dusk grabbed Scooby by the collar as she pulled him away from the door.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Later on at night when the rain stops and everyone was asleep Scooby doo sleeping in his dog bed heard someone moaning at the door.

"Rikes!" Scooby then ran into Thorn and Shaggy's bedroom, he jumped on their bed, knocked Thorn off and hid under the covers "Ronster! ronster!"

"Scooby doo, you dumbass why did you wake us up." Thorn groaned as she got up in her pyjamas.

"Ronster."

"What monster?" Shaggy asked as he got out of bed.

"Routride, ronster at the roor." Scooby let Thorn and Shaggy go to the door, they looked but there was nothing there.

"They're nothing there Scooby, you must have been seeing things. Or dreaming about them."

"I looked outside, and there's nothing there."

"What's all the screaming?" Dusk asked as she and Luna came in the room "How are we suppose to get some sleep for the show in the next couple of days?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Scooby was hearing things again, and I think it's part of the rumor that John told us."

"So you looked outside, so I think if it's out there it could be fighting it's way in here to hurt us." Luna was scared, Dusk was shaking a little.

"Look girls, this is what we'll do. We'll look in the house to be on the safe side."

"That's a good idea, that way we'll know for sure if it is in here or not." Dusk replied as her stomach growled "And by that fact, I got up because I was hungry."

"And I woke up feeling thirsty." Luna added.

"Like for me, Scoob and Thorn will go with both."

"We'll do all that stuff at the same time." Thorn said "I'll go grab my gun incase if it comes to hurt one of us, I'll gun it down." Thorn ran to her and Shaggy's bedroom and grabbed her gun, she looked around the house with her friends and then went to the kitchen.

"Don't see anything."

"And we are not sure if it is out there or not."

"We'll make something for all of us to eat, and then we'll see what is going on."

"Let's make the snack quick guys."

"Scoob and I will get the ice cream out."

"Reah Raggy Rice ream."

"I'll get brownies." Luna added.

"I'll get pop for us." Dusk went in the pop and then heard moaning "What was that."

"It was the same noise that Scooby was hearing."

"Reah."

"Well do you see it outside?" Dusk asked, Luna looked out the window but she didn't see anything.

"Don't see anything."

"We'll just have to keep our eyes, and ears open." Thorn got whip cream and then there was a loud bang from a gun that made Thorn drop it and the whip cream container started to fly around the room "Catch it!"

Duck tried to grabbed it, but it pasted her fast, Luna got allot of whip cream on her hair and herself, Scooby and Shaggy got the whip cream and they landed.

"We got it!"

"And look at the mess it made." Luna looked angry at the mess and the mess on herself.

"We'll clean it up."

"Scooby and I will do it."

"We'll get dress."

"And I'll take a shower."

After everyone got dressed and showered, they cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Then they went outside to see if the noise was coming from the barn.

"I don't see anything in here, and I do not see anything."

"Zoink!" Shaggy and Scooby ran from the house and into the barn to run into Dusk and Luna.

"Shaggy and Scooby what's going on?" Dusk asked as they all heard groaning and moaning.

"Oh my god!" Thorn grabbed her gun as she pointed her gun at the monster, Daphne came from behind it and shot it's head. Soon the monster fell to the ground dead.

"You girls, Shaggy and Scooby ok?"

"Daphne, I'm so glad you're ok. Is everyone ok?"

"John said that his wife and son was hearing all the noises from outside, he's out here now."

"Like we were hearing screaming from Shaggy and Scooby from the house that we were in."

"Fred, Velma and Daphne. Man I am glad to see you are ok."

"What's going on?"

"This is turning into hell than I would have seen."

"Look at this guy." Dusk rolled the dead body til he was on his back and sighed "I wonder what happened to him?"

"He looks drunk to me, I think it's something going on as the rumor spreading."

"Well, we'll see if John and his family are ok."

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine John, this guy looked drunk was what Scooby heard groaning and moaning since the night they came. And then this guy tried to attack us when Daphne saved us."

"Be careful out here now, we have no idea on what is going on."

"Is it part of the rumor that is being spread?"

"I think so, but only thing we can find out for sure is to go to Black water." John reloaded his gun "It's where you guys were yesterday morning."

"Maybe we can go look down there."

"But what saw this guy who was drunk, there's more out there."

"Why not me, Dusk and Luna go check it out."

"I fought that was..."

"Freddie, let the Hex Girls do things like this for once."

"Yeah Fred, let them do this." Shaggy said.

"Reah."

"Ok, you girls be careful out there."

"We'll be careful." Thorn said as John whistled and a horse as it canter towards them, the horse stopped when John gave the horse to Thorn.

"You and Daphne will use this, to get to Black water faster."

"Thanks, but John. I have never rode western riding before."

"First time's the hardest as I say, but don't worry. When we find people who are still alive at Black water I'll teach you how to ride western."

"Thanks John." Thorn got on her horse and she helped Daphne got on the house as she got the horse to gallop to Black water. Once Thorn and Daphne got to Black water, the town was so quiet that no one was living there. It was like ghost town, the girls tied the horse somewhere so it can't run away, they were off the horse and looked around the town.

"It's too quiet."

"Where's everyone?" Thorn and Daphne began to look around, they couldn't see anyone "This is crazy, I wonder where did everyone go?"

"Look someone's over there, maybe he might know what is going on." Daphne pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe he has a point on what is going on." Thorn and Daphne walked to the man at a place in town.

"Who are you girls?" the man was sure scared "If you're bitten please don't come near me."

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah buddy, what is going on?"

"Mr Marston send you here."

"Yes, I'm part of a band called the Hex Girls."

"I heard you playing with your band last night, your Sally McKnight is that right?"

"Yes it is, how did you knew my name?"

"John told me about you and your group."

"I didn't know that, and I'm part of the mystery Inc looking for clues. The clue is, what is the rumor." Daphne added.

"I'm so glad he send you here girls."

"So what's going on buddy, we both want to know about it so we can find out about what is the rumor."

"I was doing a research, and this rumor was by a spell." Thorn and Daphne gasped.

"Spell?"

"Is that part of the rumor that has been spread?"

"It is, and when these guys we're here last night. Everyone in the bar went insane." the guy showed the picture of a man and a ghost.

"Ben Ravencroft!"

"He's behind this with the real witch from a while ago?"

"This is why the rumor is being spread, so why are they here for us?" Daphne took the picture "John and the others would want to look at this."

"We I say we try to look for more people, maybe they'll want us to clear this place." Thorn said "You go hide somewhere, while me and Daphne clear this place to find more people who are need of help."

"Ok, thanks girls." when the professor left the zombies stated to come out from everywhere.

"Ready?" Thorn and Daphne were ready to take down the zombies. When John, Dusk, Luna, Fred, Scooby, Abigail, Jack, Velma and Shaggy came in and helped the two girls cleared the city as everyone came out from their hiding place.

"It's them."

"The Hex Girls, we've all heard about them." a little boy replied.

"And mystery Inc, we've heard so much about you."

"Like how did you know us?"

"John Marston told us, he said you were all going to find about what is the rumor that is spreading all over this area."

"We're hear to find that out, but we wonder what the rumor is." Dusk replied.

"Well Dusk, I think these clues are seeing about what is going on. Notes that we find, rumors being heard, those monster who tried to hurt us. I have a feeling something is not right."

"It's not, and it's a outbreak. John do you know what they are?"

"They're people from the undead, they're returning from their grave and attacking us. Also we found out that someone or something has put this in the drinks at the bar, now we got safe beer by seeing if it was bad or not." John pulled out a beer that was like the same color as blood.

"Is that blood in beer?"

"Yes, but it's blood that turns these people into those things."

"We better stay here for the night, and then continue tomorrow."

"Good idea Fred, this is freaking me out."

End of chapter 2


End file.
